


A Fairy and a Beastie, Sitting in a Tree

by nycz



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Silly, Tribadism, sex in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/pseuds/nycz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora wakes up after a particularly heated dream, only to find that Maleficent is away, resting in a tree. When Maleficent doesn't want to come down, Aurora decides to join her.</p><p>Shameless smut (in a tree) inspired by a certain image on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy and a Beastie, Sitting in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dis_connect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis_connect/gifts).



> I had no idea that Tree Sex was an actual tag here. That is awesome.
> 
> dis-connectfic's image that inspired me: <http://dis-connectfic.tumblr.com/post/102523758038/nyczsq-dis-connectfic-gravity-maleficent-x>

"Maleficent," Aurora moaned, still not entirely awake but feeling the dream fading away despite her efforts. With a defeated sigh, she opened her eyes, blinking at the morning sun with a yawn. Feeling oddly cold, she looked around, only to find that she was alone in bed. "Maleficent?" she asked louder, but got no response. Of course she had to be somewhere else on _this_ morning in particular. Aurora groaned and muttered a few curses before maneuvering herself down the tree they slept in.

As she asked around, she found the other inhabitants of the Moors to be unusually tight-lipped, only giving vague answers of Maleficent's whereabouts such as "somewhere else", "d'no", "in the forest" and "maybe she's flying". If anything, their responses only served to darken Aurora's mood which was rapidly moving from uncomfortably aroused to _where-the-hell-is-that-god-damned-fairy_. It wasn't until she managed to find Diaval that she learned where Maleficent was, albeit only after a lot of glaring and persuasion. Apparently, Maleficent liked to travel to a secluded place deep inside the forest sometimes – a place only she visited. Diaval's reminder that Maleficent usually traveled there to be _alone_ fell on deaf ears.

Making her way through the thick forest, Aurora stomped and muttered, glaring at the branches that seemed to do their best to gouge out her eyes and the stones that always managed to pop up right in front of her toes. Somehow, though, she managed to make it through, eventually coming out into a small clearing. In the middle of it stood a large, old, gnarly tree and in its crown lay Maleficent, her wings lazily splayed out around her. She was completely naked, lying on her back with her arms under her head, looking very relaxed.

"Hello, Beastie," Maleficent mumbled, the husky tone of it sending shivers down Aurora's spine.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up." She tried not to sound too accusing. It wasn't working.

"The weather was lovely," Maleficent explained with a light shrug. "Besides, you usually like to sleep in."

"Well, I didn't today," Aurora shot back. Frowning at Maleficent's lack of clothing, she asked, "aren't you bothered by the others seeing you like this?"

Maleficent chuckled darkly. "I have made it very clear that no one is to disturb me here. It's just me and the trees."

"And _me_ ," Aurora muttered.

Maleficent pried open her eyes and glanced at Aurora. "Is something bothering you, Beastie?"

"Yes!" Aurora exclaimed, feeling her ears and cheeks beginning to heat up. "I _need_ you. Right now."

Maleficent let out a little amused hum and closed her eyes again, a frustratingly calm expression on her face. "And what do you need me for?"

Aurora groaned. She wasn't too used to talking about sex with anyone, even Maleficent, but if saying it out loud would make Maleficent take pity on her sooner, it was a price worth paying. "I need you to _fuck_ me, Maleficent."

This made Maleficent perk up, leaning up on her elbow and peering down at Aurora with an amused smile. "I see. Had an interesting dream, I take it?" She cocked her head to the side and let her leg hang down, dangling slowly back and forth. "Come up then."

With a huff, Aurora crossed her arms. "I'm not having sex in a _tree_."

"We've already had sex under and against several trees," Maleficent drawled. "I fail to see the problem."

"We'll fall down!"

"This tree is quite accommodating, I can assure you. It won't let you fall and neither will I."

For a few moments, Aurora glared at Maleficent, wondering if this was truly worth all the trouble. Maybe she could just walk off to a secluded part of the forest, taking care of things herself... but that wouldn't be nearly as good as what Maleficent could do. Doing her best not to rub her thighs together in frustration, she gave in with a terse sigh. "Fine," she muttered, stepped over to the tree and nimbly climbed to the top.

In the crown of the tree, she was met by Maleficent's amused and incredulous gaze. "Are you planning on doing this fully clothed?"

"What?" Aurora looked down on her dress, suddenly realizing how much easier it would have been to take it off on the ground. "Oh, I'll just–"

"No need," Maleficent interrupted her and blew a little fairy magic at her. When the magic dissipated, Aurora was stark naked and her clothes were hanging on a nearby branch. "Much better," Maleficent mused, raking her eyes over Aurora's rapidly flushing body with an appreciative, hungry expression.

"So..." Aurora said, eyes darting around the tree crown, trying to figure out how to do anything without falling off. "How do we...?" Balancing on the thick branch she and Maleficent both were on, she made her way over to Maleficent on her hands and knees. Just as she set down her knee between Maleficent's legs, however, she slipped and fell down onto Maleficent with a yelp.

Before she had time to slip off completely, Maleficent gripped her waist, keeping Aurora on top of her, the younger woman now straddling one of Maleficent's thighs. "Didn't I tell you I wouldn't let you fall?" Maleficent asked, eyebrow slightly raised and a smug smile on her lips.

"I suppose," Aurora huffed, "but what– _oh..._ " The rest of her sentence turned into a long, breathy moan as Maleficent pressed her thigh up, grinding it against Aurora's clit. "This... this works."

Maleficent just chuckled and pulled her closer, grabbing Aurora's knee with one hand and crossing her legs behind Aurora's back, pushing her own clit into Aurora's thigh. She let her head fall back against the thick branch they lay on, unable to stop the wide smile pulling on her lips. "You should listen to me more often, Beastie," Maleficent husked, snaking her free hand around Aurora's neck, gently tugging her down.

"You're insufferable," Aurora mumbled, the indignation of her words by the matching grin she couldn't hold back. Maybe it was the ridiculousness of doing this in a tree, or the way Maleficent's thigh moved against her clit _just like that_ , or perhaps it was just because of _Maleficent_ who always seemed make Aurora smile. Aurora tilted her head with a hum of satisfaction and ran her tongue against Maleficent's lips. It didn't take much coaxing to gain entry, and Aurora practically purred as she explored Maleficent warm mouth, reveling in the taste. All the irritation and frustration from the morning was slowly but surely fading away with each thrust of Maleficent's thigh.

They broke away panting, resting their foreheads together, their hips rocking against each other in a steady rhythm. "Feeling better?" Maleficent asked, her voice low and slightly out of breath.

Aurora giggled, kissing her again. "Ask me that again," she muttered, trailing kisses along Maleficent's jawline and down her throat, "in a few minutes." She kissed and nibbled at the pale and warm skin, loving the choked little noises Maleficent couldn't hold in. Bending her head, she leaned down and captured a nipple in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it.

"Aurora," Maleficent gasped, her hand sliding up to tangle in Aurora's hair. " _Spirits_ , Beastie," she muttered, eyes closed and brows furrowed.

Aurora hummed and switched to the other nipple, licking and sucking for all she was worth until Maleficent was beginning to fall apart, whimpering and moaning, her wings twitching and shivering. It was always such a beautiful sight to Aurora, watching the collected fairy become wild and free, not to mention Aurora being the one that did it, too. That thought coupled with the sight and taste and _feeling_ of Maleficent only served to fuel Aurora's burning lust, finally becoming too much for her to take. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away from Maleficent's chest. "Maleficent," Aurora breathed, leaning up to capture her lover's lips in a needy, sloppy kiss. "I– I need..."

As soon as she said it, Maleficent gave a quick jerk of her head coupled with a low grunt and grabbed her hips, pulling her even closer. Biting her lip, Maleficent ground their hips together with renewed vigor. It didn't take long before they both came hard, shuddering and crying out as warm, delicious jolts of pleasure pulsed through their bodies. Spent and sated, they collapsed in a sweaty heap, curling around each other.

"Now," Maleficent hummed after a while when their heartbeats had slowed down a bit and the aftershocks had passed, "do you want to tell me about that dream you had?"

"I could," Aurora said airily, gently stroking the wing that Maleficent had instinctively wrapped around her. Turning around, she nuzzled into Maleficent's neck, kissing her just under her ear. "Or I could show you instead."

Maleficent chuckled and tilted her head to give Aurora more space. Closing her eyes and letting out a little pleased sigh, she murmured, "Please do."

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wonders why they havent fallen down or how they could possibly fit on a little branch, the answer is _magic_. And a very nice magical tree that apparently doesn't care if people have sex on top of it.


End file.
